Characters interview with Demaruto Wilsmaki
by Demaruto wilsmaki
Summary: No need for a summary. The title says it all.


**I never thought i would be doing this but here we are. Time to talk to the characters of my existing stories while also meeting the new players for my upcoming stories. Let's get started, shall we? **

**So, Ms. Suki, was it? I never thought that i would ever meet an actual Japanese ghost in person.**

Suki scoffed. "I would prefer if you just a Yokai, thank you very much. Also, don't call me Ms. I am a teenager, not an adult."

**Oh, sorry... Anyway, how would you feel if i told you that you is getting your own story soon?**

"Hmm, I'm not sure really. What kind of story is it?" Suki asked.

**A M rated tragic love story.**

"Tragic, huh? That seems to be around my alley. When will it be made?"

**Hopefully if i don't jump the gun too soon, it will be made after i finish "Lincoln and his Loud girls" story since I'm not planning on making an continuation to it due to the fact i don't know what to do with the sequel.**

"Clearly, there's a lot of things you could do for it. But if you is planning on making a story about me, then it's none of my business."

**_Next up: Toru the wolf girl..._**

**Toru? What are you doing here?**

"I'm here because i want to know, why is it taking you so long to write my story?!" Toru asked, annoyed.

**I'm... well... NEXT!**

"DON'T YOU FUCKING IGNORE ME, YOU BASTARD! I'VE ASKED YOU A QUESTION!" Toru screamed.

**_Next up: Lynn, Sid, Haiku, and Penelope..._**

**Hello, girls. You probably already know why you ****all here.**

"Actually, we don't. Care to explain it to us?" Lynn asked.

**Well, i am planning on a harem story with you four and Clyde.**

The girls looks at each other for a bit before looking back at me confused.

"Okay, but why?" Haiku asked.

**Simple. Clyde rarely have any stories with him as the main focus. So that's why.** **Any other question?**

"Yeah, i got two: 1. why do people pair me up with Lincoln? And 2. why am i also the abusive villain in almost every story?" Lynn asked.

**To answer your first question, it had something to do with the "Space Invaders" episode, and for your second question, i guess out of you, Lori, and Lola, you were the easiest to be the abusive villain because of your personality. And also because of the episode that we should not be mention here.**

"I see..."

**Why about you two, Sid and Penelope? Do you have any questions?**

"Not really." Penelope said.

"Actually i have one. Who's Clyde?" Sid asked.

**_Next up, Toshiko..._**

**So, Toshiko. From what i seen on this paper, you are ****a ****hybrid between a human and a Kaiju.**

"Yeah, that's right. My mom is a human and my dad is Godzilla. Don't ask how that is work. It's complicated." Toshiko said as she looks away.

**It's okay. I made a character who is an human/Godzilla hybrid with an confusing backstory on how she was born.**

"I bet." Toshiko chuckles. "So, um, why am i here?"

**Just to let you know that i might make an story about you and a boy named Lincoln some day.**

"Oh really? Sounds fun. Wait, who's Lincoln?"

**_Next up, Emily Wilson..._**

**Sooo, how can i help you?**

"When are you going to continue my story?" Emily asked in an calm but angry tone.

**Soon. I** **actually got chapter four in the works now. I'll upload it as soon as i finish it.**

"I doubt that." Emily said rather unimpressed.

**_Next up, Lucy, aka,Tonka..._**

Tonka looks around her surroundings confused. "How did i end up here?"

**_Next up, Lola..._**

**Hello, Lola. You probably know why you are here.**

"Yep. I'm here because I'm getting my own story, right?" Lola guessed.

**Yep! Two in fact. One of them is a solo superhero story and the other one is about you and Lincoln.**

"My own solo superhero story and another one with Linky?" Lola asked with excitement before realizing something. "Okay, what gives?"

**What do you want?**

"The whole me and Lincoln story thing. What is it going to be about? Don't tell me it got something to do with that nasty Loudcest stuff I'm been hearing about, right?"

**Oh, would you look at the time. I'm afraid this would end our talk for now. Take care now! Bye!**

"Wait, hold on! Don't you dare leave when I'm talking to you! Do you know what i am?! I AM MOTHERF..."


End file.
